Сплэши
Сплэши (от англ. splash — всплеск, брызги) — надписи, появляющиеся в случайном порядке на экране загрузки во время запуска игры, после полного прохождения уровня в Normal Mode, а также в некоторых других ситуациях. Описание Сплэши — небольшие текстовые сообщения жёлтого цвета. Данные надписи могут появляться в следующих случаях: во время загрузки игры, после прохождения уровня в Normal Mode на 100%, при попытке выбрать себе закрытого персонажа, получить которого можно при открытии сундуков, после достижения конца уровня со стартовой позиции или же после прохождения уровня в Practice Mode. В первых трёх случаях при каждом перезаходе в игру или прохождении уровня сплэш будет меняться случайным образом. Большинство таких надписей имеют чисто юмористический характер, хотя иногда могут и нести определённую информацию. В последних же случаях надпись всегда остаётся одинаковой. Данные надписи хранятся в отдельных файлах, что означает, что существует возможность изменить показываемые надписи, отредактировав содержимое файла. Ниже перечислены все сплэши, имеющиеся на данный момент в игре. Список надписей Экран загрузки |-|Оригинальный текст = * What if the spikes are the good guys? * Build your own levels using the level editor * The Vault Keeper's name is Spooky * Hiding secret vault * Loading rage cannon * Hiding secrets... * Here be dragons... * Pro tip: Jump * Pro tip: Don't crash * So many sectets... * RobTop is Love, RobTop is Life! * Waiting for planets to align * Why u have to be mad? * Collecting scrap metal * Warp speed * Drawing pretty pictures * RubRub was here * Spikes... of Doom! * Can you beat them all? * Fake spikes are fake * Spikes are not your friends, don't forget to jump * I have been expecting you. * It's over 9000! * So, what's up? * Looking for pixels * Such wow, very amaze. * It's all in the timing * Hold down to keep jumping * Shhh! You're gonna wake the big one! * Loading will be finished... soon * The spikes whisper to me... * Starting the flux capacitor * Does anyone even read this? * Play, crash, rage, quit, repeat * Loading the progressbar * Where did i put that coin? * Go online to play other players levels! * Programming amazing AI * Hold on, reading the manual * Listen to the music to help time your jumps * You can download all songs from the level select page! * Customaze your character's icon and color! * Why don't you go outside? * A wild RubRub appeared! * Unlock new icons and colors by completing achievements! * Wandering around aimlessly * Hiding rocket launcher * Programmer is sleeping, please wait * I don't know, how this works * Fus Ro DASH!!! * Counting to 1337 |-|Русский перевод = * Что если шипы — хорошие ребята? * Строй свои уровни, используя редактор уровней. * Имя Хранителя Хранилища — Жуткий * Прячу секретное хранилище * Загрузка пушки ярости * Прячу секреты... * Здесь были драконы... * Профессиональный совет: прыгай * Профессиональный совет: не разбивайся * Так много секретов... * RobTop — это любовь, RobTop — это жизнь! * Ждём, пока планеты станут в ряд * Зачем тебе злиться? * Собираем металлолом * Скорость деформации * Рисуем красивые картинки * Здесь был RubRub * Шипы... Судьбы! * Можете ли вы победить их всех? * Фальшивые шипы — фальшивые * Шипы тебе не друзья, не забывай прыгать * Я ждал вас. * Это более 9000! * Итак, как поживаешь? * Ищу пиксели * Такие ух, очень изумительные. * Всё дело в таймингах * Задержите, чтобы прыгать непрерывно * Тссс! Вы разбудите большого! * Загрузка закончится... скоро * Шипы шепчут мне... * Запуск конденсатного потока * Это вообще кто-то читает? * Играй, разбейся, разозлись, выйди, повтори * Загрузка прогресс-бара * Куда я положил эту монету? * Играйте онлайн, чтобы сыграть в уровни других игроков! * Программируем удивительный ИИ * Подожди, читаю руководство * Слушайте музыку, чтобы вовремя прыгать * Вы можете скачать все песни со страницы выбора уровня! * Настройте значок и цвет вашего персонажа! * Почему бы тебе не выйти на улицу? * Появился дикий RubRub! * Открывайте новых персонажей и цвета, выполняя достижения! * Блуждает туда-сюда без цели * Прячем ракетную установку * Программист спит, подождите, пожалуйста * Я не знаю, как это работает * Фус-ро-ДАШ!!! * Счёт до 1337 Экран прохождения |-|Оригинальный текст = * Y u do this? * Awesome! * Challenge Breaker! * Reflex Master! * I am speechless... * Impressive! |-|Русский перевод = * Зачем ты делаешь это? * Потрясающе! * Разрушитель испытаний! * Мастер рефлексов! * У меня нет слов... * Впечатляюще! Экран оповещения о недоступности персонажа |-|Оригинальный текст = * You are not ready. * You must do something. * Player used tap. It's not effective. * That wont work. * It cannot be done. * ehehehehehe... * A wild lock appeared! * Prove that you are worthy * IMPOSSIBRU! |-|Русский перевод = * Ты не готов. * Ты должен кое-что сделать. * Игрок использует нажатие. Это не эффективно. * Это не сработает. * Это не может быть сделано. * ехехехехехе... * Появился дикий замок! * Докажи, что ты достоин * НЕВОЗМОЖНО! Надписи после включения опции "Just Don't..." Надписи смерти |-|Оригинальный текст = * Too slow * Ples omg why no * Not 100% * Try jump? * RIP * Y u die? * U no like? * Rage time? * Almost... * Hehe... * Nice crash * Try again? * Maybe jump? * Problem? * Dont be sad * Go again * BOOM! * Click faster * Feel the pain * Over 1%! * One more? * Noscope * LOL * RubRub? * Go? * Game Over * You ok? * Did he died? * So close * What!? * Combo Breaker! * Time's Up! * Insert coin * You Lose * Fail * Wrong button * You Died * Continue? * Take a break * Explosion! * Slow down * Nice try * Not ok * Dead, you are * GGWP * VAMOS |-|Русский перевод = * Слишком медленно * Пожалуйста, о мой Бог, почему нет * Не 100% * Попробуешь прыгнуть? * Покойся с миром * Ты умер? * Тебе не нравится? * Время ярости? * Почти... * Хехе... * Отлично разбился * Попробуешь еще раз? * Может быть, прыгнешь? * Проблема? * Не огорчайся * Давай еще раз * БУМ! * Кликай быстрее * Почувствуй боль * Больше 1%! * На один больше? * Без прицела * ЛОЛ (см. Словарь игроков) * Роберт? * Вперёд? * Игра окончена * Ты в порядке? * Он умер? * Так близко * Что!? * Комбо-разрушитель! * Время вышло! * Вставьте монету * Ты проиграл * Провал * Не та кнопка * Ты умер * Продолжишь? * Передохни * Взрыв! * Отключение * Хорошая попытка * Нехорошо * Умер, ты * сокр.: Хорошая игра, отлично сыграно (см. Словарь игроков) * (на испанском) ДАВАЙ Надписи прохождения |-|Оригинальный текст = * Teach me oh great one * Took you long enough... * I R Impressed! * Y u do dis? * SO FAST * RubRubRubRubRubRub * Tripple spikes? * Haxxor? * I cant hear the music. * Timing could be better * Ship part was cool * Hmmmmmmmmmmm * AFK Take a break. * I am Batman * Pump. It. Up. * Dr. Click * lol is lol backwards * Kappa * he protec * DROP THE BEAT |-|Русский перевод = * Научи меня великому * Достаточно долго * Я впечатлен! * Ты сделал это? * ТАК БЫСТРО * РобРобРобРобРобРоб * Тройные шипы? * Хацкер * Я не слышу музыку * Тайминг мог быть лучше * Часть корабля была классной * Хмммммммммммм * сокр.: Отошёл от клавиатуры на перерыв * Я — Бэтмен * Накачай. Это. * Доктор Клик * лол это лол наоборот * Kappa (см. Словарь игроков) * Он защищает * ПАДАЙТЕ В РИТМ Категория:Элементы игры Категория:Geometry Dash Категория:Geometry Dash World Категория:Geometry Dash Lite Категория:Geometry Dash Meltdown Категория:Geometry Dash SubZero Категория:1.0 Категория:Обновление 2.0